


The Spectacles of Eros

by EpicLinkSam



Series: EpicLinkSam's r/Symphogear Prompts [4]
Category: BlazBlue, Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Spectacles of Eros, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicLinkSam/pseuds/EpicLinkSam
Summary: Kanade always flirted with her friends. A little gift flipped that around. She doesn't know what to do when they all started doing it back.
Series: EpicLinkSam's r/Symphogear Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115213
Kudos: 17





	The Spectacles of Eros

Gjallarhorn. A relic that was nothing short of a miracle. The mere fact that it was able to connect to parallel worlds was astounding, its capabilities practically endless.

Kanade Amou landed gracefully, before catching Serena Cadenzavna Eve, who jumped out after her.

“Gotcha, Serena.” She said, putting the girl down. “You alright?”

“Y-Yes. Thank you, Amou-san.” Serena said. “The jump is always a bit difficult. I’m sorry you had to pick me up, though.”

“Nah, it’s no problem.” Kanade reassured. “We both agreed to surprise the others by showing up during the days leading up to Valentine’s Day, didn’t we?”

“That is true.” She held up a few bags. “I have several gifts ready as well.”

“Oooh, you got something for me?” Kanade asked.

“Well actually, I did get these.” Serena said, reaching into the bags. She pulled out a case and opened it, revealing a pair of glasses that were pink hued and shaped like a butterfly.

“Oh, that looks cute.” Kanade said. “Where’d you get it?”

“That’s a bit of a story.” Serena said, as the two walked out of S.O.N.G. HQ and outside onto the streets. “I got these from a vampire.”

“…what?” Kanade asked.

“She was a nice lady.” Serena reassured. “She came from another world along with a scary looking man with white hair, a red coat and giant sword. His language reminded me of yours, Amou-san.”

“Jesus Christ…” Kanade muttered, hoping that Serena didn’t pick up any of the curse words.

“But we helped them out, and she gave me these glasses.” Serena said, holding them up again. “She said that they can make anyone popular.”

“Pfft, I don’t need it then.” Kanade joked. “I’m already wanted by everyone.”

“Oh… Okay…” Serena said sadly.

“B-But I’ll put ‘em on!” Kanade said quickly, taking the glasses from her. _Close one._

She placed the glasses on her face.

“Whoa, these things are hella lightweight.” Kanade commented, slipping the case into her pocket. “I can barely even feel them-huh?”

Kanade looked down to see that Serena was clinging onto her arm.

“Hey, something wrong?” Kanade asked.

“Nothing.” Serena said happily, cuddling closer.

“O-kay.” Kanade said, rubbing the back of her head. “This is a new one.”

Serena just giggled as she rubbed her face into Kanade’s arm. Sighing, Kanade just continued to walk, Serena still tightly gripping onto her arm.

“Just where could those girls be…” Kanade said, looking around. “Oh, there’s two of them now!”

Walking out of a clothing store, were Hibiki and Miku.

“Yo!” Kanade said, waving to the two.

“Oh? Kanade-san!” Hibiki said, running over with her friend.

“Why are you here?” Miku asked.

“Well, we decided to pay you guys a surprise visit.” Kanade said. “It is almost Valentine’s Day, after all.”

“Erm… what’s up with Serena-chan?” Hibiki asked, looking at the girl hugging Kanade’s arm.

“I don’t really know.” Kanade said. “I just put on these new glasses, and then all of a sudden she’s like white on rice.”

“New glasses?” Hibiki asked, looking at Kanade’s face. “Oh, now I see! They’re really pretty! Aren’t they, Miku? …Miku?”

Miku cried out, putting her hands over her face, causing Hibiki and Kanade to take a step back. Serena barely noticed it, though.

“Miku?! What’s wrong?!” Hibiki asked.

“I’m sorry, Hibiki!” She cried. “I love you, but at the same time, I always had a crush on Kanade-san!”

“…wait, me or this world’s dead me?” Kanade asked.

“I’m such a terrible person!” Miku shouted. “Can you ever forgive me?!”

Hibiki smiled, before pulling Miku into a hug. “Of course I can. Because… I also have a crush on Kanade-san!”

“Wait, what.” Kanade said, flatly.

“Hibiki!” Miku said, surprised.

“I love you, Miku!” Hibiki declared. “And we can both love Kanade, together!”

“Hibiki! I love you too!” Miku shouted, tears in her eyes.

Hibiki clung onto Kanade’s other arm, while Miku went straight forward, burying her face into Kanade’s chest.

“What the hell has gotten into all of you?!” Kanade yelled, slipping out of their grip. They attempted to hug her again, but she dodged them this time, before running as fast as she could. Looking behind her, she saw that she had lost them, and let out a sigh of relief. Though thanks to this, she didn’t see where she was going.

“Oof, dess!”

Kirika fell to the ground, as Kanade had run into her full speed. Shirabe and Chris quickly ran over when they saw what happened.

“Kiri-chan!” Shirabe said in concern.

“Oy, watch where you’re going!” Chris yelled, before her anger turned to surprise. “Wait, Kanade-san?”

“Crap, sorry about that, you guys.” Kanade apologized to Chris and her two kohai.

“It’s okay, Kanade-san! I could never stay mad at you, dess!” Kirika reassured.

“Well… if Kiri-chan is okay with it, I’m okay with it too.” Shirabe said. “But why were you running?”

“The other girls are acting crazy.” Kanade said. “They were acting all super clingy with me.”

“You mean like this, dess?”

Kirika hopped onto Kanade’s back.

“I can understand why! It feels nice, dess!” Kirika laughed. “No wonder I like you so much, dess!”

“Eh?”

“Me too.” Shirabe said, getting down and hugging Kanade’s legs. “You feel so nice.”

Kanade looked at Chris, who was blushing redder than Ichaival.

“I mean, if you’ll accept me.” She said. “I know I’m not the prettiest girl out there, but you’ll accept me, right?”

Chris held Kanade’s hand in both of her own.

“Whoa… you’re so warm…” She said, putting Kanade’s hand to her cheek.

“You’ve got to be shitting me!” Kanade said, tossing Kirika off of her, pulling out of Chris’s grip, and jumping out of Shirabe’s hug. “You girls as well?!”

“Hey, there she is!” Hibiki said, pointing from the end of the street, Miku and Serena right behind her.

Kanade honestly never thought that, at any point her life, would she have to run from girls who wanted her. But hey, there’s a first time for everything, she thought as she ran into a back-alley.

Losing the girls once more, Kanade came out of the darkness in front of an open-air café, where she saw Tsubasa and Maria having coffee together.

“Kanade?” Tsubasa said, seeing her friend appear. “What are you doing here?”

“Long… story…” She wheezed, leaning against the table.

“You look like you’ve been through a lot.” Maria noted.

“I swear I’ve been through hell.” Kanade said. “No, maybe worse.”

“You should rest then.” Maria suggested. “Feel free to sit down.”

“There’s no extra chair.” Kanade said.

“Well, you can always sit here.” Maria said, patting her leg.

“Maria?” Tsubasa said.

“I’m sorry, Tsubasa.” Maria said, face flushed. “But I understand now, just how you fell in love with Kanade.”

“…Oh God.” Kanade groaned.

“Well, I suppose I won’t hold you back.” Tsubasa said, taking a sip of coffee.

“You’re hanging me out to dry, Tsubasa?!” Kanade yelled.

“I have no issues with the two women I love getting together.” Tsubasa said, shrugging. “And knowing you both, you’d invite me with open arms as well.”

“Yeah, I would.” Kanade admitted. “But not like this!”

“Then I suppose it’s settled.” Maria said, standing up. She wrapped her arms around Kanade and pulled her face into her chest. When she did, a case fell out of Kanade’s pocket.

“What’s that?” Tsubasa asked.

“The case for these glasses.” Kanade said, voice muffled by Maria’s bosom. “Serena gave it to me. Said it would make me popular or some crap.”

Tsubasa picked it up, and opened it up to see that there was a small slip of paper inside. She pulled it out, and read it.

“The Spectacles of Eros Mk-III.” She read. “A special pair of glasses that will cause the wearer to have an incredible aura of popularity, causing all of their friends and associates (with a compatible sexual orientation) to fall in love with the wearer.”

“What?!” Kanade yelled, as she came up for air.

“That explains it.” Tsubasa said. “It’s those new glasses that you have on.”

“Then tell me how to take it off!” Kanade yelled.

“Wait, you don’t want them?” Tsubasa asked. “I thought you of all people would-”

“Tsubasa, _I_ do the flirting! _I’m_ the one that comes onto people!” Kanade yelled. “This probably disturbs some sort of natural order in the universe or some crap!”

Tsubasa rolled her eyes, and looked down at the paper again.

“Once on the user’s face, the Spectacles of Eros Mk-III cannot be removed for at least twenty-four hours.” Tsubasa read.

“Oh, shit off!” Kanade cursed.

“Kanade, didn’t you put them on after Serena told you what would happen?” Tsubasa asked.

“I didn’t think that would mean that everyone wanted to get in my pants!” Kanade yelled, trying to hold back a passionate Maria, before looking back at Tsubasa. “Wait, why aren’t you going crazy for me?”

“Because I already love you?” Tsubasa theorized, shrugging. “And what do you exactly mean by “everyone?””

“Rooster spotted, dess!”

Tsubasa got her answer when she looked down the street to see all of the others running up.

“Kanade-san! We found you!” Hibiki said.

“We love you, Kanade-san!” Miku shouted.

“Y-Yeah, we do, Kanade!” Chris stuttered.

“We’re gonna give you all the love, dess!” Kirika declared.

“And give us love in return too.” Shirabe said.

“Kanade-san!” Serena shouted, as she jumped at the girl and clung onto her arm again.

“You love her too, Serena?” Maria asked.

“Mhm!” Serena nodded.

“You’ve grown up so fast.” Maria said, wiping a tear from her eye.

“Group hug for Kanade-san!” Hibiki shouted, as she and the others jumped at Kanade.

“Oh, fu-” Kanade was cut off as she got buried underneath all of the girls.

Tsubasa just watched the pile with mild interest, as Kanade breached the surface.

“Tsubasa! Help!”

Tsubasa simply pulled out her phone and pressed record.

“Are you serious?!” Kanade yelled.

“I only think that the others would want to see what they did.” Tsubasa said. “And besides, you told me, and I quote, that you’ve always wanted to “drown in pussy.””

“Not like this!” Kanade screamed, as she started being pulled under. “NOT LIKE THIS!”

Tsubasa continued to film the pile, occasionally sipping from her cup of coffee as Kanade struggled underneath all of the girls.

She vaguely wondered if this was some sort of karma for all the flirting Kanade’s ever done in her life.


End file.
